dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Tabitha Pang (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
Note: Tabby has a healing factor, but it is not as powerful as that of some other characters, and is not near-instant. Therefore, she is listed as a 3 for endurance. }} Tabitha Mahalia Steel (neé Pang) is an outlaw, freedom fighter, and Sodality of Gerosha member in Dozerfleet Comics, being the leader of a gang called the Twirlflame Trio in The Gerosha Chronicles, primarily Swappernetters. She is a fan of Candi McArthur, and has also studied under John Domeck. She is the granddaughter of Gordon and Bella Medsor, as well as Joo-Chin and Dae Pang, and the daughter of Kyle Medsor and Hea Pang. Other important figures in her early life include Marge Ramirez, Pablo Ramirez, Anna Ramirez, Stephanie Barrin, Donte McArthur, Frank McArthur, Tiffany Sterlie, Vince Finton, Jordan Sterlie, Miriam Flippo, Marina Baret, Andy Baret, Reverend Renald Beauregard, Rev. Wilbur Brocklyn, Dolly Malestrom, Roy Bernald, and SCALLOP agent Shaniqua Tamery. Born after the events in Freedom's Apparition, she was a 7-month-old baby during Chillingworth's Revenge. Almost two years later, she and her family were relocated from Boston to Jonesboro due to the events in Ciem: Inferno, Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance, and The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust. She was just old enough during the events in Ciem: Ash Cloud to understand that something terrible was happening. John would tell her of Candi's bravery in rescuing the prison warden Bruce Almin from Eric Korsicht, beginning in Tabby a long-running fascination with Ciem. She appears again during Augmentation, when she and her mother are rescued from Beliah sympathizers who are rounding up those not compliant with the Beliah Amendments to the Kirby Act. She is later captured again by King Morzhuk during the Battle for Metheel, but is rescued yet again. During the events in Vindication, she was one of many Sodalists who elected to join Team Caged Dove. However, her plans to go quietly to SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center were thwarted when the Screwworm Network sent goons to abduct her. Her antics to evade capture by Icy Finger affiliates, however, led to her being arrested by Jonesboro police. She was transferred to SJCC under SCALLOP insistence, and befriended an inactive Phexo named Sarah Ruben and a friend of hers named Tobias Reno. The three would become the Twirlflame Trio later on, and would devote themselves to taking down the Chrome Kite - a puppet rule organization serving Rappaccini and the Icy Finger's interests in Arkansas. When the Screwworms attacked SJCC with intent to murder everyone present, it was Tabby's quick thinking that spared her and her friends. This, however, led to her being sent to Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center in Arkansas for three years - along with her new friend Sarah. Upon release, Tabby and Sarah joined the Swappernetter Society - affiliated with the growing Navyrope Resistance. They vowed to aid underground (and criminalized) private education, as well as look for ways to assist in taking down the Chrome Kite once and for all. Tabby and her friends become Marlquaanites after powers are donated to them via Marlquaanite ruby link by Mapacha, who sought to retire from being a superhero. Trista Clarion aids the Twirlflame Trio in their quest, serving as their mission control specialist. With the mission gone up in flames by 2031 and Trista gone, Tabby and her friends help several Swappernetter society orphans to flee to Texas. SCALLOP regains the legal right to operate its adult containment centers, and Tabby agrees to go into protective custody in SCALLOP Women's Containment Center. Once the Icy Finger and Chrome Kite are expelled from Toklisana, Tabby spends just under a year and a half at SWCC to pay for her inadvertent role in creating the villainness Bliksenhek, and to sue for SCALLOP to have the right to help her family get put back together and get their jobs back. Her plan ultimately succeeds. She focuses on her budding relationship with Jordan Sterlie-Steel after she gets out of prison the second time. The two eventually marry. Tabby becomes the mother of Trevar Steel, and the step-mother of Samantha "Dollschief" Steel. Her mother Hea eventually marries Darren Hayes, and has Tabby's half-brother Tommy. Tiffany, Jordan's mom, marries Warren Steel and has another child with him, Ricky. Tabitha is portrayed on this site by model Ja Young Kim, an associate of DeviantArt stock artist Michelle Dae. Powers, weaknesses, and accessories Powers * Super speed: When accessing her Marlquaan bonds taken from Marge, Tabby can run fast enough to keep up with most highway traffic going normal speeds, and can maintain this speed for about a minute before she has to slow down. * Enhanced thermal generation and tolerance: Tabby generates a lot of heat when doing this, but is able to take it. This also improves her resistance to heat sources that are not caused by her ability, though she is not immune to extreme heat - especially not from non-Marlquaan supernatural causes, such as Frotchimar's demonic whips. * Neural disruption wave: Unique to her, Tabby can send an energy beam from her fingertips that confuses the nervous systems of her enemies, leading to temporary paralysis of certain muscles or even painful cramping. She primarily uses this to disarm opponents and keep them from chasing her, but can also use it to calm victims of a panic attack. * Air-stepping: Much like with Mapacha before her, Tabby can generate heated air constructs as "stairs" and walk on them, allowing her to run on air, temporarily. Skills * Parkour: All Swappernetters are expected to train in gymanastics and parkour. Tabby knew some before being arrested, but made sure to learn it in prison whenever she had an opportunity. The guards were impressed that she refused to use it to escape, noting how easily she could have. * Espionage: Whenever there was a breakdown in security coverage at Mansfield, Sarah would teach Tabby how to spy on others and avoid detection. Sarah always had more of a flare for burglary than Tabby did, and the girls compared their differences in opinion on it to that of Emeraldon and the Sapphire King - albeit, with fewer hard feelings. The girls - and Tobias - realized harnessing these skills would be critical to developing a game plan for SCALLOP and the Texan government to successfully infiltrate the Chrome Kite and take back Arkansas. * Fisticuffs: While less fancy, Tabby did learn basic street brawl techniques due to belligerent and combative inmates at Mansfield running into her from time to time. * Some karate: Hea allowed Tabby to learn this at home, and she learned more on the streets. She never made it to a black belt degree, however. * Highly intuitive learning: Tabby is able to absorb new Swappernetter program lessons very quickly, acquiring new skills as the situation demands and become adept at them rather quickly. * Weapons knowledge: She was taught on the streets as well as at home about a variety of weapons-related disciplines. However, she has never never desired to own a large arsenal of any of the guns that she knows so much about. Yet, she can fire any of them in a heartbeat if forced to. * Marlquaan knowledge: Exposure to her mother and to the Ramirez family left Tabby very attuned to the nature of Marlquaanite types, rubies, levels of power, types of abilities, etc. She knew all too well what would happen if she took Marge's power; hence her hesitation to do so. She also has a sixth sense for members of the Microwave Mouth Corps. * Acute theology knowledge: Tabby's homeschooling under Hea and John left her able to go toe-to-toe with many theologians, and also able to frustrate many atheists whom she would encounter. This, unfortunately, backfired when her lack of compassion for Erica Johann after a debate turned violent drove Erica insane. * Acute history knowledge: Hea and John both taught Tabby a huge appreciation for knowing history, and understanding Biblical concepts to destiny, and how this should be used to put the entire world in context. * Debate skills: Whatever she didn't learn at home, she was taught in prison. * Gymnastics: The Ramirez family insisted she learn this early on. It would prove useful toward her application of it later on, when she was taught parkour under supervision while in prison. * Teaching: Her family never wasted an opportunity to teach her things, neither did Sarah. As such, Tabby became adept at teaching as well as learning. She uses this to help the other Swappernetters, especially the orphans, understand what they can do to better subvert the Chrome Kite. * Tactical analysis: She can rapidly take Trista's mission control inputs, and translate those to action. She is also skilled enough to know how to manipulate SCALLOP politics to her advantage when mobilizing allies, once her gang's street-level work is no longer good enough to get the job done. * Social engineering: Over time, she's learned how to sway others into seeing her as an insightful leader, making it easier for her to get what she wants. However, she knows to be careful not to misuse this gift, and is even afraid of being corrupted by it. She employs this to convince Sarah and Tobias that they are the real heirs of Swappernetter society, not herself, and to let her stay behind in Texas and serve their sentences in addition to her own, so she can be part of the Sodality again. * Urban adaptation: Tabby is able to use the structure of Little Rock's architecture to out-wit her adversaries. * Others: Per her highly intuitive capacity for learning, Tabby has acquired a plethora of skills in many other disciplines, making her a "Jill-of-all-trades." Weaknesses * MPF generators: Fairly high-energy generators are required, since Tabby is such a low-tier Red Spectral. However, it is possible to trap her in suspended animation with less wattage than what was required to capture her back when she was a normal 8-year-old child. Because of this, Tabby and her Twirlflame Trio friends have to limit their reliance on their Marlquaan abilities, and employ their mundane skills as often as possible. * Delayed healing factor: While she can heal from almost any injury, it's not near-instantaneous like that of her role model Candi. She has some resistance to bullets, but can still be killed by one much more easily than Candi. As such, Tabby has to rely on her speed and strategy to avoid being shot. Candi could take some bullets, and then keep on going. A single bullet could still be enough to at least incapacitate Tabby. * Overstimulation: Too many things happening at once during a mission can cause her to become confused and get distracted rather easily. She relies on her friends in these instances to remain focused. * Impatience: Tabby has become very adept at getting things done in a hurry. She also expects the same courtesy of most others that she shows them. When Erica Johann loses a debate about God with Tabby, Tabby assumes Erica to slink away, if not civilly admit defeat. Instead, Erica lashes out and becomes violent, then falls to the ground and breaks her own wrist. Instead of calling for help, a disgusted Tabby leaves her assailant behind, humiliated and at risk of being arrested by the Chrome Kite. Tabby later thinks about this, and begins to regret leaving Erica behind. Erica becomes increasingly unstable, and then acquires Marlquaan powers by stealing the Basher's Ruby - after some Chrome Kite officials recover it from raiding Hea's house. She becomes Bliksenhek though this, healing her wrist and setting out on a campaign of spite and bloodshed to punish Tabby with guilt. * Internal moral conflict: Tabby knows that since the Chrome Kite are brutal and violent oppressors and usurpers, restoring legitimate control and overthrowing them is critical. This requires her also to engage in a number of activities that would be outright wrong and criminal under other circumstances, but which she must perform anyway. This weighs heavily on her conscience, as it also runs contrary to the law-abiding way she was taught to behave growing up. She also fears being corrupted by her necessary association with criminals. Much like how Candi was with Danny, Remy, and Donte; and also how her own mother Hea was with Kyle, Tabby longs for a deep and intimate personal relationship with Jordan. However, their young ages combined with their outlaw status means that cultivating any sort of romance is dangerous. And as much as she would love to give herself to him sexually, she knows that the risks are too great. This becomes the grounds upon which Frotchimar attempts to seduce her, requiring Maurice and Cherinob's intervention to keep Tabby from making the same mistakes as the older women in her life. Equipment * Retractable blades (X-Acto knives): * USB drives: * Gloves: * Disguises: * Comms: * Other / improv: Character bio ''Freedom's Apparition'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition * Gray discovered in late August. * Gray trained by Hea in September. * Gray becomes hero in late September, first encounter with Eqquibus. * Hea and Kyle have sex October 4th. * Tabitha is conceived officially on October 6th of 2012. ''Chillingworth's Revenge'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge * Tabitha born June 27th, 2013. ''Shaken Dust'' Main article: The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust ''Ash Cloud'' Main article: Ciem: Ash Cloud ''Instigation'' Main article: Sodality: Instigation ''Adaptation'' Main article: Sodality: Adaptation ''Determination'' Main article: Sodality: Determination ''Augmentation'' Main article: Sodality: Augmentation meets Tabitha, supervised by Tiffany and Hea. Original quality here. 3D views: • ]] ''Battle for Metheel'' Main article: Sodality: Battle for Metheel ''Vindication'' Main article: Sodality: Vindication * Tabitha arrested June 15th, 2026, just days before her 13th birthday. * Escapes July 20th, re-arrested July 21st. * Released August 1st, 2029. ''Swappernetters'' Main article: Swappernetters Season 1 * Last days in prison * Maurice * Escape from Ameristan * Formation of Trio * Visiting Hea * Visiting Marge * News of Hea arrested again * Charlie Cleems / Chanticleer assists Tabby and Tobias with mission, while Sarah steals vital intel on location of Twirler's Ruby. * First conflict with Erica Johann / Bliksemhek * Tobias' family gone * Sarah and Slip-Sadie switched * Saved with Remotach from losing right arm * Tempted to go too far on a date with Jordan Sterlie * Sarah arrested during burglary gone wrong, Tabby must save her from guillotine. * Frotchimar tries to lead Tabby astray over Jordan once more, though she's rescued by Cherinob. Whole team corrected by Cherinob over treatment of each other. * Tobias and group of kids being taught are ambushed by Affadidah's invaders, Chrome Kite associates make him doubt the merits of the cause. * Miserable-N-Young operated by Swinton, recruiting from kindergartens * Crew saving Hea with help from John and Extirpon. * Botan vs. Birch * Tobias and Sarah begin falling in love. * Tabitha has to play bodyguard. * Return of Erica hinted at. Season 2 * Chanticleer and Richard Swean killed by Bliksemhek, Tabby narrowly escapes. * Bliksemhek goes on rampage, killing Swappernetters. * Bliksemhek tries to blackmail Tobias in order to get to Tabitha, but Tobias refuses to completely abandon his allegiance to the cause. Threatens Sarah as bait. * Bliksemhek murders Gina Swinton, blackmails rest of Chrome Kite. * Tabby turns herself in to police chief Geoff Throba, in effort to warn him and Hasam about Bliksemhek. Bliksemhek kills chief. Tabby goes to Clamdor to warn Hasam instead. Clamdor tries to have her killed by Sicklesaw, but Maurice intervenes. * Warns John via encrypted message that Bliksemhek has all of Arkonia in danger. Roy attempts to help out, but becomes distracted by need to save children from government crackdown on Swappernetters. * Twirlflame Trio aid Roy to frustrate Bliksemhek. Clamdor attempts to kill them all, sending Sicklesaw for revenge. * Extirwraith defeats Bliksemhek and Sicklesaw, who've forged a shaky alliance to take down the Trio. * In daring mission, Tabby and friends recover Twirler's Ruby, give it to Shaniqua. * Shaniqua and Trio flee to Texas, deliver Twirler's Ruby. Shaniqua turns herself in, to allow Trio to escape. * Loss of ruby irritates Rappaccini, who threatens Hasam's job. * Tabby and friends must stop Christmas from being disrupted by Sicklesaw 2.0 and the Microwave Mouth Corps. * SCALLOP, winning major legal battles, allows Trio and other Swappernetters to hide inside recommissioned SWCC and SMCC, but they are unable to get Candi, Dolly, and Hea transferred back to SCALLOP justice. SJCC bulldozed, remains decommissioned. Swappernetter orphans under 17 put in foster homes instead. * Trio turn themselves in while in Texas, and deliver plans to Texas. * While hiding the Trio in prison, SCALLOP head Lex Philippine plots to get Toklisana government to use the Trio's information to cooperate with Navyrope Society and to reconvene the Sodality of Gerosha to retake Arkansas. Tabby to remain in prison until cleared for mission to overthrow Chrome Kite. ** Tabby informs Sarah that if Sarah and Tobias flee to start their lives over, Tabby will return to SWCC without them and serve their time for them. Sarah is uneasy about this, but agrees that it is the best overall strategy. ** Fadimo and Tabby deduce that Maurice and Cherinob are angels. Percolation Warriors Main article: Percolation Warriors Saga Counter-revolution * Overthrow of Chrome Kite * 2 years after Swappernetters began ** Tabby now 18, 2031 ** Yet, Candi remains behind bars until end of year * Returned to SWCC afterward, in early July of 2031. * Served a term from July 2031-January 2033, released to Jordan. Getting Jordan back * 2032: Jordan abducted, half-cloned, by Phaletori looking to help rebuild Icy Finger. ** Clone rescued by Jordan, becomes Samantha "Dollschief" Sterlie. ** Jordan about 16, Tabby about 19 Marriage * 2033: Tiffany marries Warren Steel, who adopts Jordan. * 2036: Jordan and Tabitha get married. ** Tabitha legally adopts step-daughter Samantha. * Would eventually have a son with Jordan. ''Ciem Tomorrow'' Main article: Ciem Tomorrow Personality * Starts out very humble and timid. * Gains desire to learn. * Frightened, both times abducted. * Frightened, yet determined, during Vindication * Angry by events in Swappernetters season 1. * Torn by guilt over role in Erica going over the edge evil. * Complacent by end of season 2 * Leadership quality during invasion of Arkansas. ** Teams up with others from Trio, plus Candi, plus Jonathan, to disable MPF generators. ** Nurturing after pardoned and set free. ** Settles down quickly after marriage. Family tree Development * Gray * Hea * Dae * Kyle * Eqquibus * Chillingworth's Revenge * Inferno * Shaken Dust * Sodality * Swappernetters Inspiration * SatAM Sonic * Pearl Prynne * Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge) * Casey Newtwon (Tomorrowland) Appearance * Sims 3 * Sims 4 * MakeHuman * Ja Young Kim, Michelle Dae, Ulzzang Packs 40 Gallery |-|Augmentation civilian= |-|Vindication civilian= |-|Prisoner= Left: SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center uniform. Right: Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center uniform. |-|Twirlflame Trio= |-|Other= See also External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48950532 The Gray Champion: Modern Legends gallery] at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt Category: The Gray Champion: Chillingworth's Revenge characters Category: Sodality series characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category: Twirlflame Trio Category: Team F-Pod Category: Marlquaanites